ARMA 3 EOD
by Garbhan
Summary: Sergent-Chef Viroux a reçu l'assignation d'être parmi un groupe de spécialistes du déminage U.S en Afghanistan. Et la mission va être mouvementée.


***pour des raisons pratiques, les dialogues en anglais sont traduits, mais en italiques.***

On ne le dit jamais assez souvent, mais un C130 est un avion assourdissant. Il l'a toujours été, et pour sergent-chef Viroux, ce bruit ne le berçait pas le moins du monde. A ses côtés, allongés sur des palettes de matériel, quelques soldats américains ronflaient en silence relatif, leurs corps détendus dodelinant au gré des turbulences. Bien que ce soit un réflexe typiquement militaire, Viroux ne pouvait pas se laisser bercer dans un avion si bruyant, chaotique. Même lors d'un vol civil ce n'était pas une mince à faire. Son dernier voyage en avion avec Lucie revint en mémoire huit heures de vol destination l'aéroport JFK, avec comme seule compagnie un panel barbant de films pas assez soporifique pour dormir, assez pour l'agacer. Sur le retour des somnifères, sans que cela n'empêche Lucie de s'endormir bien avant, du sommeil du juste.

Cette fois ce n'était pas huit heures de vol, uniquement quatre. Mais quatre heures quand il n'en fallu qu'une seule pour écrire une lettre pour la lettre à la famille et deux heures pour laisser son esprit divaguer aux pourquoi, aux comment, c'est une heure cinquante-huit de trop. Heureusement pour la sergent-chef, elle disposait d'un épais dossier à mémoriser, fut-ce de réviser un dossier de mission dans cette cacophonie. Lorsque le son des moteurs changea, l'avion amorçait sa descente, Viroux rassembla ses sacs et son équipement. Quant aux autres passagers, ils se levèrent les uns après les autres, réveillés par les membres d'équipages se mettant en branle pour le cargo.

Arrivé, les bottes sur le sol, un ballet logistique accueilli le C-130. Aux côtés de l'avion, cela dit, un humvee avec son chauffeur attendait, le second bras croisés avec cet air si sévère du type impatient et bourru. Reconnaissant la française à son uniforme, il salua brièvement avant de l'inviter à monter. La sergent-chef ne put s'empêcher un minuscule sourire en coin voyant la réaction du soldat américain à sa vue.

\- _Fous tes affaires à l'arrière,_ articula-t-il, rapidement.

Le voyage fut rapide, quelques minutes, durant lesquels le soldat indiqua les bâtiments et hangars. Ce qui surprit la jeune femme fut l'absence de contrôle d'identité ou autre. Sentiment vite effacé lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa. N'ayant que le temps d'ouvrir la porte qu'un Lieutenant de la Police Militaire encadré de quatre sbires se présentait, réclamant les papiers de transferts, ordres de mission et papiers d'identité. Une formalité bien hasardeuse une fois dans l'enceinte de la base. Pendant qu'ils s'occupaient, la sous-officier repris doucement ses affaires sous le regard attentif d'un policier militaire qui la reluquait plus que la surveillait. Un de ces côtés annexes de l'uniforme, son prestige et son attirance quasi immédiate chez le sexe opposé. Que ce soit homme ou femme. Encadrée par les membres de la PM jusqu'au prochain contrôle, là où ils la délaissèrent au soin d'un soldat de bureau. Ce dernier l'indiqua vers une porte, où un imposant colonel en treillis avait un œil dans un dossier. La sergent-chef se mis au garde à vous, sans que cela ne fasse tiquer l'officier. Restant en position quelques secondes avant de rouler les épaules en position de repos. Un long instant passa avant qu'il ne rejette le dossier sur le bureau, levant son regard vers la jeune femme.

\- _J'ai demandé un expert en démolition et explosifs, sergent-chef, on m'a parlé et ressassé du capitaine Lathion,_ entama-t-il avec un air de dépit.

\- _Colonel, le capitaine Lathion n'est plus parmi nous._

\- _Rapatrié suite à une blessure, et inefficace sur le terrain pendant au moins huit mois, je sais bien. Votre gouvernement m'avait promis Lathion._

Il dévisagea l'impassible jeune femme qui, derrière son dos, serrait le poing de colère. Mais pas seulement. Au fond d'elle, une opportunité de faire mieux que son instructeur et mentor était excellente pour sa carrière. Seulement, il restait son instructeur et mentor, cela va sans dire un ami dans le rang. L'a priori sur les américains ne fit qu'enfoncer le pieux dans son ressenti.

\- _Votre dossier porte sa signature à plusieurs reprises. Vous travailliez ensembles ?_

\- _Mon instructeur, puis camarade et supérieur. Je porte beaucoup d'admiration pour son travail et suit son sentier._

L'officier américain sourit un bref, très bref instant, puis claqua ses mains.

\- Votre anglais est impeccable, c'est un bon départ. Vous êtes affectée à la Compagnie Fox, renforcement et conseil de mon groupe démineur. Je sais comment vous frenchy pensez et faites. Alors je vous mets les règles : vous êtes en renfort. Vous n'êtes pas notre démineuse attitrée. Clair ?

\- _Clair monsieur._

\- Puisque ça l'est, vous porterez un uniforme US. Vos galons et nom sont convertis, le reste c'est à votre discrétion. Questions ?

\- _Mon baraquement._

\- _C'est pris en charge. Le première classe Fawn vous y mène. Disposez._

Un salut militaire automatique et son rendu, le sergent-chef était déjà dehors.

Bienvenue à Bagram Estelle. Devant son baraquement, ses sacs, son paquetage, le tout surmonté d'un uniforme américain plié. Enfilé, à sa taille, entrain d'ajuster son gilet tactique, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur un grand baraqué au crâne chauve, afro américain portant une paire de lunettes de soleil lui donnant un air de Forest Whitaker dans « Good Morning Vietnam ». Il scanna la pièce, comme s'il cherchait quelqu'un d'autre qu'Estelle, puis se figea sur la jeune femme, dont la posture figée en plein ajustement était un peu ridicule.

\- _Toi le Frenchy ? Euh._

C'était un sergent apparemment.

\- _Oui c'est moi._ Sergent-Chef Viroux.

\- _Parfait. On a un appel !_


End file.
